


As many times as it takes

by yaknownyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Akira, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Space Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: Keith tensed. He knew Shiro's name would pop up during their conversation, and yet he wasn't at all prepared when it finally did, "Yeah. He was our leader, and the former black paladin." He lowered his head, unable to look Sven in the eye. The similarities between the both of them were picture-perfect, and that made it all the hardest to say it, "But he... he disappeared."Even though he meant to, he was not ready to admit Shiro's death. Not out loud, anyway. Because although this was most certainly a fact, he still had hope. Some part of him, no matter how big or small, believed that Shiro was out there, alive and waiting to be rescued. And he trusted it blindly, not ready to give up anytime soon.Sven seemed to understand, slowly nodding and not making any further questions, giving him time to recompose himself. Once he did, Keith finally managed to face him again, "You know, you look like someone I know too."





	As many times as it takes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 minutes and it's an absolute short piece of garbage but t a k e i t

"And this is the medical wing." Captain Olia announced, pressing an unknown sequence onto the digital number pad. The doors swiftly slid open, and Keith followed her into the room, scowling at the nauseating smell of disinfectant that instantly filled up his nostrils. That seemed to be one of the few similarities between this infirmary and an earthling one, however. The technology in the facility was bewildering. It was close to Altean machinery, but considerably less advanced and slightly modified (the signature blue hues of light might have changed to green, but Keith would recognise the design anywhere).

The place was packed; civilians, doctors and soldiers occupying every bed. Different species of aliens chattered in different idioms, some with minor injuries, and others with wounds too painful to look at. Keith walked along with a heavy heart, thinking of just how many people sacrificed themselves for a war they did not deserve to be in. 

He also wondered if there was a reality where they were free of such conflict. Maybe, in a different realm, he was still back on Earth; studying constellations in the safety of his own desert shack, and only dreaming of reaching so far into the unknown cosmos. 

Did he ever meet Shiro in that reality? 

(But mostly, Keith was surprised to see normal hospital beds everywhere. Maybe Sven had introduced the idea).

Right. Sven. Keith scanned the crowd, searching for familiar features in strangers' faces. He finally recognised Shiro's eyes from across the room, and he tried to ignore the one second of hope he felt upon meeting them again.

Olia left him to his own devices, and proceeded to check on other injured rebel fighters. Sven's smile only grew as Keith slowly walked towards his bed, and it did not falter when he hesitantly sat down at the edge of it.

"Hey. How are you feeling, buddy?" 

He did not know if he knew Sven well enough to call him "buddy", but the idea of being so formal and distant to Shiro (even to his alternate reality self) was entirely foreign to him.

Sven didn't seem to mind, "A little bit tired, but otherwise, better than ever." his thick accent was something Keith had definitely not grown accustomed to, but opted to try and ignore it.

"Good." Sven chuckled, but soon winced at the pain, obviously more than a little bit tired. Keith smiled weakly, guiltily staring at the bandages around his chest, "Hey, thank you for saving my friend's life. That was really brave. I mean, you barely knew us..." 

"You said something about a Shiro, right?"

Keith tensed. He knew Shiro's name would pop up during their conversation, and yet he wasn't at all prepared when it finally did, "Yeah. He was our leader, and the former black paladin." He lowered his head, unable to look Sven in the eye. The similarities between the both of them were picture-perfect, and that made it all the hardest to say it, "But he... he disappeared."

Even though he meant to, he was not ready to admit Shiro's death. Not out loud, anyway. Because although this was most certainly a fact, he still had hope. Some part of him, no matter how big or small, believed that Shiro was out there, alive and waiting to be rescued. And he trusted it blindly, not ready to give up anytime soon. 

Sven seemed to understand, slowly nodding and not making any further questions, giving him time to recompose himself. Once he did, Keith finally managed to face him again, "You know, you look like someone I know too."

Keith blinked in disbelief, dumbfoundedly staring at Sven's content smile, "What did you sa-"

"SERGEANT SVEN HOLGERSSON!" a loud, authoritative voice pierced through the medical wing, silencing all previous chatters between the patients and their families. It was soon followed by heavy footsteps, which Keith noticed were increasingly reaching Sven's bed, and yet he did not have the courage to look up to see who it was. 

Because Keith knew exactly who that voice belonged to. 

"Akira..." Sven sighed.

He peeked behind his shoulder.

Alternate reality Keith was not too different from normal Keith. In all honesty, it felt like looking in a mirror - the only unrecognizable features in Akira were the red markings just under the unmistakeable pair of violet eyes, and the pointy ears that were barely covered by the black mane of hair that fell short just a little bit under his neck.

But after taking a closer look, Keith realized that they were not completely foreign. 

 _Altean_.

Akira did not seem to acknowledge Keith, however, as he completely ignored him in order to sit down next to Sven, fumbling with the bandages and inspecting his wounds, "I gave you one order.  _One order._ "

"Yes, yes, you told me to..."

" _Not engage in combat!_ " Akira finished exasperatedly, lightly patting at the burns and dents around Sven's chest, who recoiled at his touch, "I told you to be safe and you go ahead and sacrifice yourself for someone you've barely met?! Are you out of your mind?!"

As Sven smiled fondly at Akira's worry, Keith noticed he was being scolded to no avail, "You don't even know why I did it. Believe me, I had a reason."

Akira was taken aback, but still insisted, "If I had lost you again, I..." 

"You will never lose me again."

"How can you poss-"

When Sven cradled Akira's face with his hands, lightly touching their foreheads as if to silence him, Keith had to look away in embarrassment. He felt like this moment was something private, something that he should not be experiencing. 

He still quietly listened to their bickering, smiling to himself. 

So there  _was_ a Keith in this reality. And not only that, but the Shiro from this same universe knew him, and they were in love. He suddenly felt elated as he realised that, chances are, he and Shiro crossed paths in multiple realities. There were hundreds, maybe thousands; possibly  _billions_ of Keiths and Shiros, each with their own different stories, but brought together in all of them no matter how hard the universe tried to keep them apart. Like two lost stars made from the same atom, who created a constant and unbreakable orbit as a way to come back home to each other. 

That was enough for him to feel hopeful again.

 


End file.
